My Dearest Will
by Demolished Heart
Summary: Jack talks to Lizzie as she's about to walk down the isle. Chapter 3 up! JackElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Swann stood in front of a tall mirror in her bedroom. Her golden hair falling down her shoulders, lightly carresing the white fabric of her dress. She sighed in relief. She was so ready to be getting married, though the look of sorrow, of betrayal, of defeat, in Jack's eyes would always be nagging in the back of her mind. She loved Will, no doubt about it, sometimes she just felt like she should have excepted Jack's proposal when she had the chance.

She knew Jack loved her. The hurt in his eyes when she chained him to the Pearl was to great for him to have felt otherwise. She allowed a silent tear to roll down her cheek. "Oh, Jack Sparrow. What are you doing to me?" she questioned out loud.

"So you finally ask," came a familear voice. Elizabeth quickly turned to see her beloved captain standing before her. "Oh, you look so beautiful, love," he said, cupping her cheek and lightly stroking it with his rough thumb. She closed her eyes.

"Oh, Jack... Why are you here?"

"To ask you if you're making the right decision, darling," Elizabeth turned her head, breaking free from his gentle touch. She tried to look him in the eye, but she just couldn't, she was too ashamed.

"I realy don't know."

Jack smiled.

"Love, you always have a place on my ship. Next to me," he paused, pondering what to say, "But, if , however, you love him and want to be with him... well, love, you know." He wrapped his arms around her waist tenderly and kissed her nose.

"I'll be waiting," he finally said before he finally left her room. She sat on her bead, amazed at what had just happened. She shook her head in frustration.

She picked up the nearest piece of stationary and found a pen and began to wrie.

'My Dearest Will...'


	2. Chapter 2

Will turner stood at the altar and he began to get worried. Where was Elizabeth? What was taking so long? She wasn't the sort to be late, especially for her own wedding.He turned to the minister and told him he was going to check on Elizabeth. He nodded his head in approval and Will rushed to her room and knocked on the door. "Elizabeth. What's the matter? You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Nothing. "Lizzie?" Will opened the door slowly, but in vain. He walked in and saw a folded piece of paper with his name on it. He opened it and began to read...

'My Dearest Will,

I'm so sorry to be doing this to again, but I can't go through with this. By marrying you,

I'd be lying to both us, and you don't deserve that. I love you, but don't try to find me.

All my love and best wishes,

Lizzie'

He slammed the letter down onto the side table where he originally found it. "Jack," he whispered.

She wasn't coming. He was sure of it. Marrying Will was probably best for her anyway. "Mr. Gibbs," Jack yelled at his first mate. He came running to Jack, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Yes, Captian?"

"Mr. Gibbs, please set sail. I can't stand to be here anymore." Mr. Gibbs' eyes were filled with sympathy.

"But Jack, I'm sure she'll turn up. She lov-" Jack shook his head.

"No. No she doesn't!" Jack slammed his clenched fists on the railing of the Pearl. "Mr. Gibbs. Please. Just get me as far from Port Royal as you can." Gibbs sighed as he walked slowly to the starboard side of the ship, begining to shout orders at the crew. Jack stood, watching the busseling traffic of the Port Royal docks. He heard her shout his name, but he shrugged it off, figuring he was only hearing her because he wanted to. But soon he saw a thin figure running towards the Pearl."Lizzie," he whispered. His eyes widened. "Mr. Gibbs! Disregaurd those orders!" He shouted, assuming he would hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth ran down the dock, struggling to get through the mass amount of people. She almost felt like she move. It was just too crowded. "Jack!" she yelled, jumping up to try to see weather or not the Pearl had left port or not. She walked into a tall soldier. He grunted, turning to look at her. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, hurriedly, not even looking to see who he was. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Lizzie," he said. She gasped realizing it was Comadore Norrington, who had just reciantly regained his status. "Where are you going to in such a hurry?"

"Uh, oh, hello Comadore," she said, curtsying. She looked around him. "I'm, uh, actually- I was just, uhm... Good day Comadore," she smiled, shoving her self around him. He rolled his eyes, figuring she wasn't worth following. She finally reached the edge and her eyes met with Jack's. She laughed, waving at him. He yelled something at his crew and rushed down to her.

He picked her up and spun her around, kissing her neck. She smiled as he put her down and hugged him close. "Jack," she whispered, "I think I made the right decision." He laughed.

"I couldn't agree with you more, love."

Will Turner sat and thought. Where could she have gone. As far as he had heard, the Black Pearl wasn't in port. But where else could she go? He had to know. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. He stood up and found one of his old coats in Elizabeth's wardobe. He wanted to wait until he found her before he surpressed any plans of thier wedding, but it was getting dark, and he wanted to be considerate. After telling everyone to go home, he stalked the streets of Port Royal slowly, making his way to the beaches, talking to himself.

"Oh, Will," he sighed, "why didn't you do anything? You saw it. It was in her eyes."

"Will!" came his father's voice from behind him. Will turmed. He tryed to smile, but his face was fixed in a nervous state. "I'm sorry, son," he said

, walking with Will.

"You want to know the worst part?" Bootstrap nodded. "I knew she loved him, father." He looked confused.

"Who?" He asked, though he already knew who his son was talking about. Will laughed skepticly.

"Jack. She always has, but I was to ignoant to do anything about it." Bootstrap looked Will in the eye.

"Will, if you loved her you would go and find her. My father always told me to love and let go, but I wont make the same mistake he did. Go to her." The gentle sound of the waves crashing onto the beach came into focus and Will ran, hoping to find a trace of Elizabeth. His heart stopped. All he saw was the dark figure of the Pearl sailing

off, her captain leading the one he loved into his quarters. He could hear her laughing in the distance. Will clenched his fists. She was gone, but he would go to her.

Jack Sparrow brushed his lips against Elizabeth's, one hand rested on her waist, the other keeping his balence pressed against the wall of the Pearl. She pushed him away. "No, Jack. Not here," she whispered.

"Alright," he said, leading her into his room. "How 'bout here?" He kissed her fiercely, falling onto his bed, taking her with him.

Yes? No? Keep going? Rewrite the chapter? What?

Oh, and thanx 4 all the great reviews! Fizzy-Whizzy-Physo and Mimster, thank you sooo much for adding my story to ur faves! It's a real confidence booster!


End file.
